Scandalous
by teamjacob14
Summary: New Joe story! Intro: Hi, I'm Izzy. I'm 17 years old, and my parents practically told me my life was going to be a living hell for the next week. They were leaving on vacation with our neighbors Denise and Paul Jonas, and their seven year old son Frankie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Flashback- 2 Years Ago_

_I could not believe what I just witnessed. Joe and some girl on his bed, making out! I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I was almost to the stairs when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around._

"_Joe, let go of me!" I said as he held me in place with a very pissed off look on his face._

"_Not until you promise me that you will not tell Kylie what you just walked in on." He told me. He's go to be kidding. Of course I'm telling her._

"_Hell no. If you think I'm not going to tell my sister that your cheating on her then something is definitely wrong in that head of yours Joe. Not that I didn't think something was wrong before."_

"_Your such a little bitch, you know that." He looked at me with pure hatred, and I gave the look right back._

"_Yeah well get over it hotshot." I yanked my arm away from his and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the door, I looked back up to the top of the stairs to see Joe going back into his room. Probably to have another make out session, the little manwhore. All I knew is that I had to tell Kylie._

I shook my head to get the nasty memories of that night out of my head. My older sister Kylie had been dating our next door neighbor, Joe, and I just happened to walk in on him cheating on her. So, naturally, I had to tell Kylie. After a few weeks she got over it, and now her and Joe are kind of friends, which I do not get. But me and Joe still hate each other. He's still a manwhore, and to him I'm just a 16 year old tattletale.

Even though Joe's a jerk, he has 3 amazing brothers. Nick, whose 16 too, Kevin, whose 20 and Kylie's current obsession, and Frank The Tank, a 7 year old ball of joy. Even Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were super cool. They were some of the nicest parents I've ever met, and not to mention my mom and dads best friends.

"Izzy! Can I come in?" I heard my sister yell outside my door.

"Yeah, come on in." I replied as I took my iPod headphones out of my ears and set the device on my desk.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to us. Come on downstairs." I nodded my head and followed her down the stairs and into our living room where our parents sat waiting for us.

"Okay, we have some news for you two." My dad told us as we took a seat on the couch facing them.

"Well, me and your father are going on vacation tomorrow with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, and Frankie, and while we are gone you two are going to be staying with Kevin, Joe, and Nick at their house.

"What?!" I screamed. "This has to be a joke! There is no way in hell that I am staying in the same house as Joe! Why can't we just stay home?"

"Isabel Cohen!" My father yelled. "Joseph is a nice boy, and you will be staying in the same house as him. For a week. And you will be nice to him and his brothers. Understand?"

"Yes dad." I muttered as I rolled my eyes. Me and Kylie got up from the couch and traveled up the stairs, and back to our bedrooms.

"You know it probably won't be that bad." She told me as we stood outside our bedroom doors.

"Of course it will be. It will be torture." I said with a groan.

"Izzy, stop overreacting. You probably won't even see him that much. Just hang out with Nick and Kevin all week and you'll be fine." She laughed.

"Okay, fine." I opened my bedroom door, and flopped on my bed. I can't believe I'll be staying in the same house as him. Ugh, this sucks.

I got up off my bed and wandered into my closet looking for a bag to put all my clothes and things in. Finally I found a sports bag in the corner of my closet, and I filled it with all my favorite clothes, my makeup, and other necessities. Then, I turned on my radio, sat down on my window seat, and looked over at the house that I'll be staying a week at. Sure Kylie, I'll be fine my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I got up around 10, and decided to start packing. After two hours of throwing things into my suitcases and dancing around my room to The Beatles, I had all of my things I would need for a week packed. I put my two suitcases by the door, and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, and a blue baby doll top. I slipped my size 8 feet into a pair of ratty, old converses, and ran down the steps with my suitcases in hand. Now I know what your thinking, why bring two suitcases when your just staying next door? Well, its because my parents think I'll just run over here and hide out, and I won't 'bond' with the Jonas boys. Why are they always on to me? I swear!

"Hey honey. You and Kylie just take your suitcases over to the Jonas's, and I'm sure they'll tell you where to put them." My dad told me and Kylie as we made our way to the front door.

"Okay dad." Responded Kylie as we started walking across the lawn and onto the Jonas's porch. We rang the doorbell, and after a few seconds Mr. Jonas opened the door and let us in.

"Hey girls." Hey said as he led us through the house and to the stairs. "Nick! Come show the girls their rooms!" He yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later a curly headed boy came bouncing down the stairs while Mr. Jonas said goodbye and headed outside with his wife.

"Hey Kylie, hey Izzy." He looked at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"Hey." Kylie replied as he brought us the stairs and showed us our rooms. He showed Kylie hers first, and then led me down the long hallway to my room. I tried to tear my eyes away from him, but I couldn't. All 3 of the boys were very attractive. Yes, even Joe, but my thoughts were interrupted when he stopped in front of another guest room.

"And here's your room, Izzy." He said with a soft smile as I laid my suitcases on the bed. Then I turned back around, and followed him down the stairs, and talking about how much fun this week would be. Not.

Once we stepped outside, we saw everyone else was outside saying goodbye to the adults and Frankie.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I said as I gave them both a hug, and then moved onto little Frankie. "Hey dude. Have fun!" I told him as I picked him up and gave him a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek, which he was very happy about. Then I moved on to hugging my mom, and then my dad.

"Have fun sweetie. And please don't be too hard on Joseph. Just give him a chance okay?" My dad told me as I stepped away from our hug.

"Okay dad." I replied, rolling my eyes when his back was turned. Finally, all 5 of them pilled into the Jonas' truck, and pulled away.

"Finally, they are gone!" I heard Joe yell as I made my way up the stairs to start unpacking. I was almost done unpacking when I heard a knock on my open door, and then felt Joe's arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Izzy. What are you doing?" He asked with what he thought was innocence as I shrugged his arm off.

"What does it look like?" I asked him with a large hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, still not feeling the Joester?" He asked with complete seriousness.

"You are such a retard. I don't see how girls fall for you." I said while pulling a shirt out of my suitcase and putting in a drawer.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said while putting a hand to his heart as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want anyway Joe?"

"I just thought I'd come tell the tattletale that she might want to start getting ready." He said with a sly smile.

"Getting ready? For what." I asked with confusion.

"For the party of course!"

"A party? Your parents left like 20 minutes ago and you are already planning a party?" I asked with disbelief. This guy has problems I swear.

"Well, you have to be ahead of the game, sweetie." He said trying to wrap his arms around my waist. He was such a perv, he knew we both hated each other, but he still hit on me. It was so annoying.

"1) Don't touch me. And 2) do not call me 'sweetie'."

"Feisty. I like that." He said with a wink while I rolled my eyes. "Remember, party starts at 7:30 sexy." He told me as he walked out, and did something I thought he would never do. That boy just smacked my ass.

"JOE!" I yelled after him in frustration as I heard his laugh traveling down the hallway. This was going to be one hell of a week.

For the rest of the day Nick and I hung out in my room talking, and I promised him I'd hang out with him during the party. When it was around 5, I kicked Nick out of my room to get ready. There was a bathroom connected to my room, which just happened to be connected to Joe's room, so when I went inside to take a shower, I made sure I locked both the doors.

After a long hot shower, I slipped into my favorite Victoria's secret bra and matching underwear, and then grabbed my a href"www2./commerce/application/prodDisplay/?namespaceproductDisplay&originonlineProductDisplay.jsp&eventdisplay&prnbr9B-172942&cgnameOSCLODRSBLK&rfnbr3198&dispModeSTANDARD"hot pink, ruched mess dress/a from Victoria's Secret, and put in on. Then I straightened my hair, slipped on some white flats, and put on some light makeup. I was in the middle of my make up when there was a knock on my door from Nick. Lets let the party begin.

Yeah this took me forever to write

I just wanted it to be good :)

But please review and tell me if you like it!

-Melissa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pretty much all the lights were off in the house, and it looked like a normal house party. All kinds of beer and alcohol in the kitchen, teenagers using the living room as a dance floor, and random drunk couples making out in the dark corners of the house.

"You want to dance?" Nick shouted over the loud rap music that was blaring from the speaker system.

"Sure." I replied as he guided me to the 'dance floor'. A random song that I didn't know was playing as Nick wrapped his arms around my waist, and I backed up into him. We grinded to the music, and as the songs would come and go we got more into it. Nick was like my best friend, but I had never been into him. I mean I thought he was hott, but I'd never date him. It'd be too awkward, but this wasn't. It was fun, we do stuff like this all the time, so I knew it wouldn't mean anything to either of us.

But boy was I wrong.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Nick's neck as we moved our bodies to the fast beat. All of a sudden, Nick leaned down and kissed me. I was so surprised, and I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to be anything more than friends with him. I pulled away as fast as I could and ran up the stairs. The whole second story was dark, so I used my hands to guide my way, occasionally bumping into someone. Finally my hand felt a doorknob, and after making sure no one was in here, I sat down on the bed and planned to stay cooped up until the party ends.

After a while, I heard the door open and close as a dark figure slipped inside the room. The lights flicked on and there stood Joe. I laid on the bed and groaned. This is just what I needed, the perv.

"Hey I was in here first retard. I'd appreciate it if you left." I told him hoping he'd just leave me alone. I just really wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Um this is my room dude. What are you doing?" He asked.

"This is your room?" Great. The room I stumble into just has to end up being his.

"Uh yeah. I was coming to find something, but I never expected to find you.. But I do love surprises." He told me with a smirk.

"Yeah well too bad, I'm leaving." I tried opening the door but it was locked. Just great. "Joe what the hell did you do?! Let me out."

"I didn't do anything! It locks sometimes, its not my fault." He said with a somewhat innocent look on his face. I tried yelling and knocking on the door but nothing worked. "I sent everyone downstairs already. I didn't really want people doing it in my room."

"Oh great so no one is going to hear us? Nice Joe." I walked over to the bed and sat down, trying to think of something to do. I guess I'll just have to make the most of being stuck here.

"Well since we're here.. Let's make the most of it!" He said with a smile as he pulled me up and close to him. "We could have our own party."

"Ew. I'd rather jump out that window." I pulled away from him and grabbed my cell phone. Of course no service. It's like one of those scary movies and there's no way out.

"Oh you know you want me Izzy."

"Oh yes most definitely Joe. I've always wanted you." I said sarcastically, but he didn't catch on.

"I knew it." He grabbed me and pulled me into one of the best kisses I've ever had. Before I knew it I was kissing back.

I pulled away for a second and said, "You know I was being sarcastic." He mumbled something before pulling me back into our passionate kiss. I don't know why but I just couldn't pull away. He led me over to his bed, and pushed me down gently, making it so he was on top of me. After a few minutes he managed to lose his shirt, and his hand was gradually making its way up my leg, and inside my dress. I knew i shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good. I moved my kissing down to his neck, and heard him give a little moan. I also heard someone opening up the door, but Joe didn't notice. I heard him moan one more time before I jumped off him, winked and walked out the door Kevin, thankfully, had just opened. Let's just say I left Joe a little happy, and he'd so be getting back at me for this.

Ehh i dont really like this; its short as mess lol.

I just wanted to post something for you guys:)

Please review and ill post Hollwood 9


End file.
